<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would This Be The End? by charlotte123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377989">Would This Be The End?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789'>charlotte123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boken Family, Family, Gen, Hurt, Pregnancy, Protection, Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't think I'd see you here. I'm glad you came though."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would This Be The End?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andromeda swirled her cup, gazing into the golden hued drink. Muted tones of yellow mixing with a darker orange creating a harmony of colours. Hidden spices within created an alluring aroma that reminded her of her previous school days, of a time when everything was simple and free.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>Butterbeer, such a childish choice of drink but one that was needed right now. An emotional crutch to lean upon in her time of need.</p>
  <p>She finally looked across the table at the woman who sat there.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Lady Narcissa Malfoy.</em>
  </p>
  <p>When she sent the invite she hadn't thought Narcissa would come; after all why would she want to speak to her <em>sister </em>when she had all her high and mighty friends at the ministry now she was married.</p>
  <p>But Andromeda had news, news that could only be shared in person. If Narcissa had decided not to show then that would have been it. Hard choice as it would have been she would have cut her out of her life entirely. No more chats, letters, Fire-calls. <em>Nothing.</em></p>
  <p>She was glad that Narciss had shown, even if this meeting may tear them apart anyway.</p>
  <p>Narcissa sat across from her waiting. <em>Always </em>the epitome of a posh, sophisticated lady. Never showing a hint of emotion.</p>
  <p>"I didn't think I'd see you here. I'm glad you came though." It was nice to see her, even if it was possibly the last time. "I needed to see you as I wanted to tell you in person. I'm pregnant."</p>
  <p>She paused, taking a sip of her drink, letting Narcissa have a moment to process what she had said.</p>
  <p>To any other person looking at Narcissa, they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a reserved lady, prim and proper as any other you could pass on the street. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, Andromeda knew better. Of course she knew better, she was her sister, her first friend, always there for one another in good times and bad.</p>
  <p>She could see clearly just how much this news had shocked her - her mouth parting just slightly, eyes widening just a fraction, hands quivering minutely.</p>
  <p>"I- I don't know what to say Andy. You are actually…?" Narcissa's voice shook as she uttered out her reply.</p>
  <p>"I am pregnant and it is my husband, Edward Tonks, child as well. I understand what you think but I couldn't, <em>I couldn't</em> just not tell you. You are my only remaining family member with whom I still talk to. You have the <em>right</em> to know about your niece." She spoke calmly, she had practiced it so many times in her head whilst she was waiting, <em>hoping, </em>for Narcissa to arrive. Yet, it still felt that she hadn't worded it quite right, that her message hadn't been expressed quite as well as planned, that her true feelings weren't conveyed as she had wanted them to be.</p>
  <p>She held in a sigh, what was said, was said.</p>
  <p>Andromeda picked up her drink again, it had long since gone cold but the homely taste was still present even if the warmth wasn't. Much like her and Narcissa's relationship, <em>if this conversation hadn't left it in tatters.</em></p>
  <p>Andromeda watched as Narcissa opened her mouth to speak yet no sound came out.</p>
  <p>Would it really end this way? Would this be her last family member shunning her for good? All for following her heart's desire to marry the man—the Muggle-born man—she loves?</p>
  <p>"I can't say that I agree with your marriage. I can't say that I love the way your life has turned out. I can't say that I don't feel hurt that you <em>abandoned</em> our family. But I will never, <em>ever,</em> stop loving you. I am ecstatic, you have no idea of the happiness this fills me with. For <em>months</em> I have been trying, and to hear that you are fills me with so much hope that both of us can bring small bundles of joy into this world together; that they can grow up with one another and live a beautiful, carefree life."</p>
  <p>Andromeda watched as tears filled her sister's eyes and listened as her voice shook.</p>
  <p>"I wish so, <em>so </em>hard for that to be what happens. But although I am so glad that you are happy, my dearest sister, you must know we can never meet again. Lucius is climbing higher and higher each day and with every passing visit I am putting my family <em>and </em>yours in even more danger. Please leave and we shall never speak of this again. <em>I love you therefore I must leave you</em>."</p>
  <p>Narcissa stood, patted out the nonexistent ruffles in her dress, nodded once at her and left.</p>
  <p>Andromeda was alone once more. She was alone but safe with the knowledge that even though her relationship with Narcissa was strained, it was stronger than ever. Both knew of the dangerous times that they were living in and they both knew just what could happen if they continued to meet.</p>
  <p>Narcissa's husband was firmly placed in the Dark Lord's camp making her culpable for anything that he did. Any connections she had were likely to be under constant supervision, watching to see if she really was the pure-blood princess she was portrayed as.</p>
  <p>Meeting her blood traitor sister would bring both danger upon her new family and Andromeda's own.</p>
  <p>This was the easiest way of ensuring the best safety for them both.</p>
  <p>Andromeda felt a tear slide down her face; however long the war took, however many years were spent in fear and hiding, there would be a day when freedom came. And on that day she would visit her sister, her best friend, her first family. She would be waiting for that day when she could thank Narcissa for all that she was doing to keep her family safe.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>